The objectives will be to resolve, purify, and characterize the components of the mammalian adenylate cyclase system and to reconstitute from the individual components an adenylate cyclase system capable of hormonal response in both normal and tumor cells. Employing the methods similar to those used successfully for the resolution and reconstitution of the inner mitochondrial membrane, studies to determine components required for hormonal and fluoride response of adenylate cyclase will be undertaken followed by purification and characterization of the individual protein components towards understanding why many tumor cells respond abnormally to hormones and have abnormal levels of cAMP. Finally reconstitution of the membranous system with purified components will be undertaken. Preparation of antibodies to purified components will be attempted together with the use of labelled components in hopes of localizing the various components in the membrane.